Du bist, was du isst
Du bist, was du isst ist die neunte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam, Dean und Bobby werden zu Jägern - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie schlagen ihr Lager im New Jersey State Park auf, um eine Kreatur zu schnappen, die Menschen im Wald tötet. Die Stadtbewohner behaupten, dass es der wahre Jersey-Teufel ist. Währenddessen ist Dean mehr als begeistert, als er ein "Biggerson"-Restaurant in der Stadt findet. Dann jedoch ist er am Boden zerstört, als er herausfindet, dass das Spezial-Sandwich des Restaurants die Leute verrückt werden lässt. Handlung thumb|leftEin Ehepaar ist beim Zelten und macht sich fertig für die Nacht. Sie werden dabei von irgendetwas oder irgendwem beobachtet. Der Mann wacht in der Nacht auf und stellt panisch fest, dass er kopfüber in seinem Schlafsack von einem Baum herab hängt. Während er nach seiner Frau ruft, hört er auf einmal Geräusche wie von einem wilden Tier. Er schaut nach oben in die Wipfel und fängt an zu schreien. Kurz darauf wird er von einem Monster gefressen. Derweil haben Bobby, Sam und Dean sich eine neue Unterkunft gesucht. Leider gibt es keinen Strom, so thumb|leftdass sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen unter der Beleuchtung eines Insektenlichts besprechen müssen. Dean beschwert sich über die Verhältnisse, unter denen sie die letzen Wochen gelebt haben und meint, dass sie nun endgültig ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht hätten. Bobby meint, dass jetzt, wo die Leviathane da sind und die Möglichkeit besitzen, sie jederzeit aufzuspüren, nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, sich über Unannehmlichkeiten zu beschweren. Dean fragt sich, ob die Welt vielleicht untergehen will. Sam wechselt das Thema und berichtet Bobby von dem Vorfall mit dem Camper und dass es sich dabei vielleicht um den Jersey-Teufel handeln könnte. Er zeigt dem älteren Jäger seine Aufzeichnungen, während Dean es sich relativ unbeteiligt auf einem altem Sofa bequem gemacht hat. Sam erklärt, dass die Polizei von einem Bärenangriff ausgeht. Alle drei sind sich einig, dass Bären ihre Beute nicht im Schlafsack im Baum aufhängen, und entscheiden sich der Sache nachzugehen. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag unterhalten sich Sam und Dean mit dem Ranger. Der geht ebenfalls nicht von einem Bärenangriff aus und gibt zu, keine Ahnung zu haben, wer oder was dafür verantwortlich ist. Jedenfalls hätten sein Assistent Phil und er schon seit Wochen immer wieder Überreste von Tierkadavern gefunden und jetzt, wo er darüber nachdenkt, hat er Phil schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, was er den Brüdern vollkommen emotionslos erzählt. Sie lassen ihn an seinem Tisch zurück, als sie Bobby reinkommen sehen. Er hat sich in der Zwischenzeit die Überreste des Campers angesehen. Er schließt auf Grund der Bissspuren einen Leviathan aus. Auch Werwolf und Wendigo kommen nicht in Frage. Sie setzen sich an einen freien Tisch und geraten dabei an einen ziemlich unfreundlichen Kellner. Dean hat sich ein Spezial-Sandwich mit Trutenhuhn, einem Bratenaufschnitt von einem Truthahn, der mit einer mit einem Huhn gefüllten Ente gefüllt ist, bestellt, das er mit Genuss verspeist. Beim Essen reden sie weiter über den Fall. Das Verhalten des Rangers und seine Emotionslosigkeit kommen den Brüdern seltsam vor. Schließlich machen sie sich auf in den Wald, um mehr herauszufinden. Nach einer Weile finden sie die Überreste von Phil und verständigen den thumb|leftRanger. Als dieser eintrifft, nimmt er den Fund vollkommen neutral zur Kenntnis und will ihn per Funk durchgeben. Bobby hört ein Geräusch, sie wollen den Ranger noch warnen, doch zu spät. Das Monster schnappt ihn sich und verschleppt in auf den Baum. Bobby konzentriert sich und kann das Monster mit einem einzigen Schuss abschießen. Es hat eine menschenähnliche Gestalt und sie bringen es zu ihrem Unterschlupf, um es näher zu untersuchen. Während sie sich wundern, dass die Kreatur so stark ist, aber gleichzeitig durch einen ganz normale Kugel getötet werden konnte, kommt es wieder zu sich und will sie angreifen. Alle drei schießen auf das Monster und bringen es so endgültig zur Strecke. Dean untersucht die Leiche und findet eine Brieftasche. Anstatt nach einem Ausweis zu schauen, meint Dean, dass die Körperflüssigkeiten für die aus Leder bestehende Brieftasche nicht gut sei. Das kommt Sam komisch vor. Er nimmt Dean die Brieftasche ab und erkundigt sich, ob es ihm gut ginge, was der Ältere bejaht. thumb|leftBei ihrem Monster handelt es sich laut Ausweis um einen über 115 Kilo schweren Mann, allerdings ist von dem Gewicht nicht viel übrig geblieben. Dean macht einen Scherz und meint, dass der Mann sich vielleicht ein Magenband hat einsetzen lassen. Bobby punktiert eine Wunde und findet grauen Schleim, so dass Sam und er eine Autopsie durchführen. Dabei finden sie stark vergrößerte Nebennieren und jede Menge unverdauter Reste. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist ziemlich eklig, doch Dean steht nur unbeteiligt dabei und meint, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen sei. Bobby und Sam sehen ihn irritiert an. Etwas später sind sie wieder im Restaurant und Dean lässt sich ein weiteres Trutenhuhn-Sandwich schmecken, während Bobby und Sam die Identität ihres Monsters klären. Sie fragen sich, wie aus dem Mann eine Fressmaschine werden konnte, die auch vor Menschen nicht halt macht. Dean jedoch interessiert das nicht sonderlich. Er ist vollauf mit seinem Sandwich beschäftigt. Sam kann sich das Verhalten seines Bruders, das dem von dem Ranger sehr ähnelt, nicht erklären. Er sieht sich im Restaurant um. Alle Gäste haben sich für das Sandwich entschieden und thumb|leftkauen stupide dreinschauend daran rum. Plötzlich kommt ihm eine Idee. Er nimmt Dean unter Protest das Sandwich weg und meint, dass mit Dean etwas nicht stimme, seit er das erste Sandwich gegessen hat. Dean erwidert, er würde sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlen. Er schert sich nicht mehr um Cass und die Leviathane und es stört ihn auch nicht mehr, dass er sich nicht darum schert. Bei der näheren Untersuchung des Sandwichs finden sie grauen Schleim. Was immer auch Schuld daran ist, dass die Menschen sich so komisch verhalten und aus ihnen Fressmaschinen macht, es scheint von dem Belag des Sandwichs auszugehen. thumb|leftEtwas später beschatten Sam und Bobby die Fleischfabrik, die das Restaurant beliefert. Dean ist auf dem Rücksitz eingeschlafen. Sam fragt den bärtigen Jäger, ob ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass Dean seit der Sache mit Castiel und seinen Halluzinationen nicht mehr derselbe ist. Bobby meint, dass das doch nur verständlich sei. Sam entgegnet, dass er mit seinem Luzifer-Problem klarkommt und er sich Sorgen um Dean macht. Plötzlich taucht ein Lastwagen auf und Sam erkennt durch sein Fernglas, dass Edgar aussteigt, also haben sie es doch mit Leviathanen zu tun. thumb|leftDer Leviathan-Arzt aus dem Krankenhaus, in dem sie erstmals auffällig wurden, führt Edgar in einer Art Labor herum und berichtet ihm von den Fortschritten, die er bei seinen Experimenten machen würde. Edgar meint, dass draußen immer noch Nebenwirkungen herumlaufen würden. Zum Beweis hat er den Kellner mitgebracht, den er kurz davor noch davon abgehalten hat, sich einen menschlichen Snack zu gönnen. Edgar ist wegen des Experiments da, denn ihr Chef Dick würde bald kommen, um die Anlage zu besichtigen. Er rät dem Arzt seine Fehlversuche zu verbrennen, damit ihr Chef einen guten Eindruck bekommt. Der Arzt sträubt sich zunächst dagegen, gibt dann aber doch die Anweisung, die Testpersonen, bei denen es nicht geklappt hat, zu verbrennen. thumb|leftDerweil sitzen Bobby und Dean im Auto während Sam eine Runde macht, um herauszufinden was die Leviathane planen. Bobby meint, dass der ältere Bruder seine Einstellung ändern müsse, wenn er nicht aus Unachtsamkeit umkommen wolle. Er solle sich besinnen und einen Grund finden, der ihn dazu bringt, ihr Leben als Jäger wieder ernst zunehmen und weiter zu machen, denn wenn Dean vor ihm sterben sollte, würde Bobby ihn umbringen. Sam steigt in den Wagen und meint, er hätte Dick Roman ankommen sehen. Da die beiden anderen mit dieser Person nichts anfangen können, zeigt er ihnen einen Clip an seinem Laptop. Dick Roman ist ein Milliardär mit sehr viel Einfluss. Wenn also ein Leviathan in ihm steckt, scheinen ihre Pläne viel weitreichender zu sein, als sie bis jetzt angenommen haben. Um herauszufinden was genau die Leviathane vorhaben, setzt sich Bobby mit einem Abhörgerät aufs Dach der Fabrik, wo der Arzt und Edgar mittlerweile Dick herum führen. In einem Beobachtungsraum hat er eine Prototyp-Familie platziert, die eine Augenoperation im Fernsehen schauen und neben ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter sitzen, während sie ungerührt weiter die Sandwichs in sich rein stopfen. Diese Sandwichs verändern den Stoffwechsel und machen aus Menschen emotional abgestumpfte Fressmaschinen. Damit ist Dick zufrieden, jedoch ist er nicht erfreut darüber, dass die "Fehler" des Arztes in der Presse unangenehm aufgefallen sind. Er hätte nach thumb|leftabgestumpften Fressmaschinen gefragt, nicht nach kannibalistischen Fressmaschinen. Dick meint, es wäre an der Zeit allen eine Lehre zu erteilen und bestraft den Arzt damit, dass er sich selbst auffressen muss. Dies sieht Bobby von seinem Beobachtungsposten aus. Als er es an die Brüder weiter geben will, wird er von einem Leviathan entdeckt und zu Dick gebracht. Dieser hält nicht hinterm Berg, dass er vor hat Bobby zu fressen, als der Jäger meint, dass er es dann doch endlich tun solle, meint Dick, dass er vielleicht noch mehr Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann, wenn er ihn für die Winchesters als Köder auslegt. Die Brüder haben sich an einem in der Nähe haltenden Reinigungsfirma Wagen bedient und stürmen jetzt mit Borax beladenen Sprühpistolen die Fabrik. Dick hört den Rumor von unten und lässt Bobby zurück, um nachzusehen. Während die Winchesters sich mit Dick und den anderen Leviathanen einen Kampf liefern, geht Bobby in Dicks Büro seine Akten durch und findet aufschlussreiche Unterlagen. Sam und Dean haben thumb|leftsich zurückgezogen, um den Wagen zu holen. Sie fahren vor dem Eingang vor und warten auf den bärtigen Jäger. Dieser hat sich dann endlich auch durch die Überreste der Leviathane gekämpft und rennt zum Auto, doch Dick verfolgt ihn. Als Bobby einsteigt, feuert der Chef der Leviathane eine Pistole ab. Dean drückt das Gaspedal durch und sie fahren mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Sam will Bobby seine Kappe geben, die er beim Einsteigen verloren hat. Sie weist ein Einschussloch auf, das Sam auffällt. Von Bobby kommt keine Reaktion. Sam dreht sich zu ihm um und macht eine erschütternde Entdeckung. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Dick Roman *Edgar *Dr. Gaines *Ranger Rick *Susan Vorkommende Wesen *Zombie *Leviathane Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters (Wie man Freunde gewinnen und Monster beeinflussen kann) *'Spanisch:' Cómo Ganar Amigos e Influenciar a los Monstruos (Wie man Freunde gewinnen und Monster beeinflussen kann) *'Französisch:' Le diable du New Jersey (Der Jersey-Teufel) *'Italienisch:' Il Diavolo Di Jersey (Der Jersey-Teufel) *'Portugiesisch:' Como Fazer Amigos e Influenciar Monstros (Wie man Freunde gewinnen und Monster beeinflussen kann) *'Ungarisch:' Barátok és szörnyek (Freunde und Monster) *'Finnisch:' Jerseyn paholainen (Jersey-Teufel) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode siebten Staffel